


Cleanup on Aisle Three

by ZTNBooks



Series: Omorashi/Watersports [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Keith wants something special for his birthday. Lance and Shiro are just glad to be involved.





	Cleanup on Aisle Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuusouka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusouka/gifts).



Keith stood over his boyfriends, both of them sitting patiently in front of him on the sofa.

“For my birthday, I want to tie you guys up,” he announced.

He watched Lance and Shiro’s reactions, hesitant to see what they would say. Lance blinked slowly before turning to glance at Shiro.

“Uh, sure, okay,” Lance said, looking up at Keith.

Keith gawked at him, not expecting such a quick answer. “You’re fine with it?”

“Well I mean, _I_ am. What about you, Shiro?”

Shiro glanced between the two of them before shrugging nonchalantly. “Sure, why not. If it’s what you want, we can do it.”

“Oh. Great. Awesome. Cool.” Keith could only stare down at the other two in amazement. He’d been prepared for a million questions and perhaps even an argument against what he’d wanted for his birthday, but there hadn’t been anything. “Are you guys sure it’s okay?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I just- I thought you guys would be opposed to it.”

Shiro reached out to take hold of Keith’s hand. “Honestly, babe? We thought you were going to ask us to buy you tickets to Knife Con. Compared to that, a little sexual exploration is much MUCH better. Not to mention less boring.”

Lance gasped dramatically, hitting Shiro lightly on the arm, “Takashi! You weren’t supposed to tell him that! Now you’ve planted the idea of Knife Con in his head!”

“Oh, shit. Keith, please, let’s just stick with the tying up.”

Keith smiled down at his two idiotic boyfriends, shaking his head lightly at their antics. “There might be… something else I want to try too. While you guys are tied up…”

“If it’s not Knife Con, we’re in,” Lance said hastily.

Keith could feel the Cheshire cat-like grin spreading across his face, but he was helpless to stop it. “It’s not Knife Con. I swear.”

His birthday couldn’t come fast enough. The morning of, he woke up right as their alarm went off, immediately slamming the off button on the machine. Then he hopped out of bed and began shaking Lance awake.

Lance groaned, rolling over to his other side.

“Lance. Lance, wake up,” Keith urged.

“Go away, Keith,” Lance grumbled sleepily, batting a hand at him.

“Lance, come on!”

Shiro sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Shiro! Help me wake up Lance,” Keith pleaded.

Shiro blinked dazedly. “What? Why? What time is it?”

“Too early. That’s what time it is,” Lance whined.

“It’s eight. Come on, Shiro. It’s my birthday!”

Lance turned back towards Keith. “So what?”

“So I want my birthday present already.”

Shiro swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood before walking around to where Keith was. “Isn’t it a bit too early for that?”

Keith turned his attention from Lance to Shiro. “Yeah, but you’re hard right now, aren’t you? I think it’s the perfect time.”

Shiro glanced down at his own pants. “Keith, it’s just morning wood. That’s different.”

Keith stepped forward, moving a hand to cup Shiro through his pants. “Doesn’t feel any different to me.”

Shiro leveled him with a stern look, but it was hard to take him seriously when he was grinding subtly into Keith’s touch.

Lance finally found it in himself to stumble out of bed, slipping his feet into his slippers. Keith reached out his other hand to stop Lance from leaving.

“Keith, come on, I gotta pee,” Lance groaned.

“Good.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at him, “What, you planning on torturing me on your birthday by not letting me pee or something?”

Keith squeezed Shiro as he replied, making the other let out a soft groan, “Yes.”

“Huh?” Lance cocked his head at Keith questioningly.

“I’m going to torture you on my birthday by not letting you pee. Or something.”

Shiro moaned suddenly at Keith’s words, his hands coming to grip Keith’s forearm as he thrust harder against him.

“What do you- Oh. OH!” Lance’s eyes widened as he realized what exactly Keith meant.

Keith smiled at him innocently, pushing him backward with a hand until he was seated on the bed. Shiro, on his other side, was still using his hand to hump against shamelessly.

“You don’t have any objections, do you?” Keith asked.

Lance shook his head.

Keith looked at Shiro, “What about you, Shiro? You okay with this?”

Shiro responded only with a deep moan, slumping forward until his head was resting on Keith’s shoulder. He was already wrestling his pants off with one hand, the other hand not leaving Keith’s wrist.

“I’d take that as a yes,” Lance chuckled. “I think Shiro’s going to enjoy your little birthday plans more than you are, Keith.”

“Fuck yeah,” Shiro whined, making them both laugh.

“So what’s the plan, _birthday boy_?” Lance teased.

Keith hummed, considering. “How about… you shut your mouth for me.”

“You sure you don’t want it open?” Lance smirked. “You could put a little something in there if you wanted~”

“Shut up,” Keith murmured. He could feel the blush rising in his face and he tried to will it away. “Just hurry up and strip.”

“Sure sure, whatever you want.” Lance pulled his shirt off and then stood back up to shimmy his pants off.

Meanwhile, Shiro had managed to get off his sweatpants and boxers with only one hand. He hadn’t let go of Keith’s wrist, though there wasn’t any reason he couldn’t have. Now he guided Keith’s hand to his cock, letting Keith grip him loosely as he thrust into it. He buried his face deeper into Keith’s shoulder, the material of Keith’s shirt held between his teeth.

Keith let him do as he wished. His focus wasn’t on Shiro, anyways. He was more focused on Lance, who was now standing fully naked in front of him.

“What next, birthday boy?” Lance cooed, running his hands down his torso. He reached the crease between his thigh and hip, leisurely smoothing his fingers over it.

Keith swallowed thickly, taking a moment to just let himself look at Lance. He never got sick of looking at him, his skin smooth, the tone a lovely contrast against Keith’s own. Lance regarded him smugly, a little smirk still on his face.

“Like what you see?” he asked teasingly.

“Yeah. Why don’t you try jerking off for me?”

Lance rolled his eyes at Keith’s simple request. “That all?”

“Just do it, Lance.”

Lance moved his hand from his thigh to instead wrap around his length. He wasn’t hard yet and he loosely pulled at his foreskin. His eyes never left Keith’s face. 

Keith’s attention was focused solely on Lance until he heard Shiro groan beside him. Shiro gripped Keith’s arm tighter, giving a final thrust before spilling over Keith’s hand. He panted heavily, taking a moment to breathe before lifting his head from Keith’s shoulder, only to find two sets of eyes on him.

Lance was now fully hard, his hand working faster over himself. Keith just smiled softly at him, but there was a mischievous look in his eye. He lifted his hand to his lips, lapping up Shiro’s release. Shiro swallowed audibly at the sight and Keith smirked at him. When he’d finished, he gripped Shiro’s member in hand again, thumbing just below the head of his cock.

Shiro moaned, trying to push Keith’s arm away.

“Keith it’s- it’s too much,” Shiro whimpered. He hunched over himself, unable to get away from the overstimulation.

“Shiro… you look amazing,” Lance breathed. He took a seat on the bed, letting his eyes rake over Shiro’s form.

“Keith- Keith, no more!” Shiro cried out. He tried to push Keith away, but his efforts were half-hearted at most.

Lance jerked himself off ever faster, his gaze still fixated on Shiro.

“Watch yourself, hot-head. Can’t have you coming before I say you can,” Keith reminded him.

Lance scowled at him, his movements slowing but not ceasing.

Shiro dug his nails into Keith’s arm, trying to get away and get closer at the same time. He huffed out a breath, his eyes squeezing shut in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“You like it, don’t you, Shiro? Feeling helpless to me? Letting me take control of your body?” Keith teased.

“Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir!”

Lance’s soft gasp pulled Keith’s attention to him. He spread his legs a bit, his neck fully exposed as he leaned his head back. He gripped the base of his cock, trying desperately to stave off his impending orgasm.

Keith was so distracted in staring at Lance that he forgot about driving Shiro to his limit. Shiro slowly extracted himself from Keith’s grip, moving behind Keith and wrapping his arms around the other. He slipped his prosthetic hand under Keith’s shirt, the cool metal of it soothing over Keith’s stomach. Shiro rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, watching Lance along with him.

Keith swallowed thickly as he watched Lance. Lance, with his long limbs, splayed over the bed, his neck on full display, and his chest rising and falling with heaving breaths. Shiro was pulling Keith’s shirt off for him now, and Keith mourned the few seconds he couldn’t see Lance as his shirt went over his head. The shirt was tossed into the hamper as Shiro began kissing up Keith’s back.

Lance’s grip on himself slowly loosened. He tilted his head back up, blinking his eyes open. Keith was in the same spot he’d been before, but now he was shirtless with Shiro wrapped around him. Shiro, with his bulky muscle, seemed to engulf Keith more than embrace him. The look on Keith’s face as Shiro sucked a hickey into his neck almost had Lance coming on the spot. Keith’s eyes rolled back into his head and he raised a hand to grasp at Shiro’s arm, which was looped loosely over his chest. He moaned softly, his hips pushing back against Shiro’s.

“Shiro… Please,” Keith whimpered.

Shiro pulled back, the dark bruising of Keith’s skin already plainly visible. He laved his tongue over the spot, his gaze connecting with Lance’s over Keith’s shoulder. He smirked at Lance and pulled Keith closer to him, nipping at his ear.

“I could come just from watching you guys,” Lance admitted, smiling sheepishly at Shiro.

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he leveled Lance with a look. “We can’t have that happening, though, can we?”

Keith pulled himself from Shiro’s embrace, seemingly over his need for Shiro, and stepped forward to face Lance. He laid his hands atop Lance’s thighs, crowding into the other boy’s space.

“What do you think about getting to the main event?” he whispered, “I’m ready to tie you up and make you squirm.”

Lance shivered and slung his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him into a quick kiss. “I’m ready for whatever you have to throw at me, birthday boy.”

Keith helped him stand and guided him to the bathroom, Shiro trailing behind them. Lance took a seat in the bathtub as per Keith’s instruction.

Keith opened the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a length of rope.

“H- Have you just had that stashed under there this whole time?” Lance balked.

Keith shrugged. “I was excited for today, okay?”

Shiro sighed fondly from where he was perched on the edge of the tub. “You’re absolutely ridiculous, Kogane.”

Keith stuck his tongue out at him, nudging him out of the way so he could get to Lance. He leaned over the edge of the tub. “Turn around, Lance. Arms behind your back.”

Lance grumbled something about not fitting in such a tiny bathtub, but he did as told. Keith folded Lance’s arms behind his back, looping the rope around it expertly. After all, this wasn’t his first rodeo.

“Shiro, would you mind getting me some bottles of water?” Keith asked as he continued tying Lance up.

“Of course not, birthday boy,” Shiro answered, standing and ruffling Keith’s hair.

“Don’t you start on that too,” Keith grumbled.

“What?”

“Don’t call me birthday boy.”

“What, you gonna spank him if he does?” Lance teased.

“Maybe I will,” Keith bit out.

Shiro shook his head at their arguing. “Don’t make threats you don’t intend to keep, Keith.”

Shiro was out of the bathroom before Keith could respond.

Lance and Keith were silent for a while as Keith put the finishing knot on Lance’s binds. Keith placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders, turning him back to his earlier position.

“Is that okay?” he asked.

Lance beamed up at him. “It’s perfect.”

It was then that Shiro re-entered the bathroom, water bottles in hand. He handed one to Keith and Keith, in turn, opened it and pressed it to Lance’s lips. Lance drank it quickly, finishing the entire bottle in less than a minute. Keith pulled the empty bottle away, loosely recapping it and throwing it through the open bathroom door into the bedroom.

Shiro gave him a pointed look as he watched.

“What? You want me to throw it in the trash or something? I’ll recycle it when we’re done.” Keith stood, smoothing down his pajama pants. “Okay, Shiro, your turn. Drink up.”

Shiro blinked, doing a double take. “Wait, me too?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, if you’re okay with it.”

His answer came in the form of him absolutely _demolishing_ the water bottle. He drank the entire contents of it so fast, Keith had to wonder if he’d actually seen it correctly.

“So how are we doing this?” Shiro panted, throwing his water bottle into the bedroom as well.

“I, uh-” Keith stammered.

“Damn, Shiro. I want you to suck my dick as fast as you sucked down that water,” Lance chimed in.

Keith was pretty sure he short-circuited. Lance and Shiro were going to be the death of him. He was seriously going to die.

“So, Keith? Where do you want me?” Shiro asked, disregarding Lance’s comment.

Keith blinked, taking a moment to collect himself. “How about you sit behind Lance?”

Shiro nodded, peeling off his shirt before he weaseled his way behind Lance in the tub. His bare chest was pressed to Lance’s back, Lance’s bound arms trapped between their bodies. “This good?”

“Yeah, just like that. Can you put your arms around Lance?”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s torso, his hands resting atop Lance’s upper thighs.

“Perfect,” Keith purred. He made his way back to the under-sink cabinet, pulling yet another length of rope from it. He turned back around, noting the way Shiro and Lance’s eyes followed him. “What are you guys staring at?”

“How come we have to be naked but you get to keep your pants on?” Lance pouted. “Come on, birthday boy. Get naked for us.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro teased.

“Yeah, come on, Keith.”

“Keith~”

“Keith~”

“Get naked, Keith~”

Keith shook his head in exasperation, kneeling next to the tub and ignoring the boys. He folded the rope in half, looping it around Shiro’s wrists and binding them loosely together.

“Can you move your arms?” Keith asked.

Shiro gave the bindings a little tug, showing that he was able to still bend his arms and move them around. “Yeah.”

Lance squirmed a little in Shiro’s lap. “Okay, are you done prepping yet? When are we going to get to the fun part?”

“Patience, Lance,” Shiro chided.

Lance huffed, squirming even more. “I’m naked and horny. I don’t want to wait. Plus, I can feel your dick pressing into my ass and it’s _not helping_.”

Shiro flushed, immediately trying to pull away from Lance, though there was nowhere for him to go. After all, his arms were stuck around Lance and the end of the bathtub was right at his back.

“I’ll be right back,” Keith announced, turning tail and walking into the bedroom, the other two calling out behind him, asking where he was going.

Keith circled around the bed, kneeling in front of the bedside table and pulling open the bottom drawer. He thumbed through the contents of the drawer, gathering up a handful of supplies before carrying his loot back to the bathroom. 

Lance was sitting slumped in Shiro’s arms now, Shiro’s mouth latched onto his neck.

“Hey, who said you guys could get started without me?” Keith said jokingly. He set his things down on the countertop.

Shiro removed his mouth from Lance’s neck, giving the spot a small kiss before he pulled away completely. “You took too long.”

Lance straightened up, looking over to see what Keith had brought in. “Woah, birthday boy. What’s all that?”

Keith lifted a small bullet vibe from the pile of lubricants and sex toys, rolling it over in his hand. He glanced from it to Lance, delighting in the way Lance eyed the small toy. “Just some things I wanted to try out.”

Keith took the bullet vibe with him as he went to climb into the tub, facing Lance. There was hardly any room for him to squeeze in. The tub was bigger than an average bathtub, but it still wasn't made to hold three people at once. Especially not three full-grown men. Keith nudged Lance’s legs open until they were pressed flush against Shiro’s, which were pressed against the walls of the tub.

He pressed his body into the small space between Lance’s legs, settling to sit on his knees in front of the others. He tapped on the undersides of Shiro’s hands, prompting him to lift his arms slightly and expose Lance’s cock.

“Someone’s still excited,” Keith commented.

Lance huffed. “You just gonna make fun of me or you gonna do something about it?”

“Shiro, can you hold his cock still while I have a little fun with this?” Keith waved the bullet vibe in his hand.

Shiro lowered his hands again, wrapping his fingers around Lance’s length.

“Woah woah woah, wait. What’re you doing?” Lance asked.

“We’re just going to experiment a little. Safeword?”

Lance seemed to relax when Keith prompted his safeword.

“Blue,” he replied, using his default one.

Keith nodded, scooting ever closer as he powered on the vibe. He pressed it to the inside of Lance’s thigh, edging it closer and closer to his cock.

Lance jerked a bit at the first touch of the toy. “Oh! That tickles!”

Keith couldn’t contain the smile at his adorable reaction. He guided the vibe to press softly against the base of Lance’s length. Lance let out a groan above him.

“I can feel you twitching in my hands,” Shiro murmured.

“Shut up,” Lance whined. “You guys bully me. I can’t help it that you’re both smoking hot and I wanna fuck you both 24/7.”

Keith snorted, lifting the vibe and moving to rest it against Lance’s frenulum. Lance jolted, his legs kicking out on instinct as he melted into the touch. Shiro gave his length a gentle tug, only causing him to melt further. His head lolled back against Shiro’s chest and his eyes fluttered closed.

Keith moved the vibrator over the head of Lance’s cock.

“I can see your little toes curling,” Shiro whispered, his lips brushing over the shell of Lance’s ear.

Lance whimpered, his legs squeezing together and pressing into Keith’s sides. Shiro lowered his head, his teeth grazing over the join between Lance’s neck and shoulder before he _bit down_ harshly. Lance's eyes shot open.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum. Keith- fuck! Shiro!” Lance’s legs wrapped around Keith, his calves pressing into Keith’s back.

“Go ahead, sharpshooter,” Keith coaxed.

Lance moaned, his body jerking again slightly before he tensed, shooting his load over his own stomach and Shiro’s hands. He panted heavily, a full-body shudder consuming him as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Keith pulled the bullet vibe away from Lance’s cock and took a moment to admire the mess Lance had made. Lance relaxed a bit, unlooping his legs from where they’d been crowding Keith in.

“There you go,” Keith cooed, “Now you and Shiro are even since you both came.”

Lance lifted his head away from Shiro’s chest, gazing down at Keith. He smirked at him, his eyes still glazed over in his afterglow. “What about you, birthday boy? You look like you’re pitching quite a tent there.”

Keith ignored him, instead standing and stepping out of the tub. “I’m going to go grab some more water. You guys behave while I’m gone.”

Keith gathered up the empty bottles from the bedroom, taking them to the kitchen to be refilled. He returned to find a very angry Lance and an exasperated Shiro.

“Keith, I’m sticky. You could have at least helped clean up before you left,” Lance whined.

“He won’t stop squirming. Also, my legs are going numb,” Shiro added.

“Okay, okay. Give me a second.” Keith put the bottles of water down and turned to assess the situation. He walked over and untied Shiro’s wrists before helping him to his feet. Shiro stepped over the lip of the tub, his legs shaky as the blood rushed back to them. He took a seat on the lid of the toilet, flexing out his legs as he waited for them to wake back up.

“My turn now!”

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s impatience. He shoved his hands under Lance’s armpits, hoisting him to his feet. He turned on the bathtub faucet and waited for the water to warm up. Once he deemed it warm enough, he turned on the detachable showerhead, bringing it down so he could spray Lance’s torso.

“You’re a dirty boy, aren’t you?” Keith mumbled, using one hand to hold the showerhead and the other to scrub the drying cum off of Lance’s belly.

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith. “You think I’m dirty? Look at Shiro jerking it over there.”

The shower head slipped out of Keith’s grip as he whirled around to look at Shiro. The spray of water hit Lance right in the face, causing him to splutter and yell something. 

Shiro sat frozen, his hand wrapped around his member. He looked like a kid who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Keith! Turn off the fucking water!” Lance screeched.

Keith snapped back into action, fumbling to shut off the shower. As soon as he got that under control, he whipped back around to glare at Shiro.

“Shiro! A little self-restraint, please?”

Shiro pulled his hand away from himself sheepishly. “Like Lance said, you’re really hot and it makes me horny.”

Keith shook his head. He expected stuff like this from Lance, but it was rare from Shiro. “Just get in the tub, Takashi. Hands behind your back.”

“Yes, sir.”

Keith picked up the rope he’d bound Shiro with before, this time binding his arms behind his back in the same manner he’d bound Lance’s. He gave the rope a small tug. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, sir.”

Keith nodded, satisfied with his handiwork. He grabbed the two water bottles off the counter, tucking one under his arm and unscrewing the lid of the other. He lifted the first bottle to Lance’s lips, urging him to drink the whole thing. Once Lance had finished it, he swapped out the bottles, this time letting Shiro drink.

By the time Shiro had finished his bottle, Lance was squirming again.

“You can’t stay still for two seconds, can you?” Shiro mused.

“I had to pee when I woke up. Two bottles of water aren’t helping that,” Lance huffed out.

“Okay, I’m ready for my birthday present,” Keith announced.

Shiro and Lance both raised an eyebrow at him, their expressions comically similar.

“Isn’t this your birthday present?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head while he wiggled out of his pajama pants. “Nope. My present is-” He turned around, his bare ass now facing his boyfriends. He grinned wickedly as he heard their choked gasps. “-Shiro fucking me while I jerk off with you, Lance.”

“Have- have you been wearing that all night?!”

Keith wiggled his hips a bit, well aware of what he was doing as he kicked off the pants. “Hmm? What’re you talking about?”

“Have you had a buttplug shoved up your ass all night?” Shiro deadpanned.

“Oh? Is that what that is?” Keith said mockingly. He reached behind himself, fingers wrapping tightly around the base of the plug as he eased it out of his body. He’d plugged himself up the night before. He’d been so excited for his birthday, he didn’t want to have to worry about prep, so he’d done it all in advance. That included making sure the rope was stashed under the bathroom sink and making sure he’d stretched himself out in preparation for the birthday sex he’d be getting.

Lance began his usual ramble as he watched Keith. “Fuck, Keith. You’re going to kill me. My dick is literally going to fall off, Keith. What the hell. I just came and now you go pulling a stunt like this. Goodbye, cruel world. It was good while it lasted.” 

Keith, as usual, ignored him. He propped the plug up on the counter, reaching for the lube and a dildo in the pile of toys he’d brought in. He selected a medium sized glass dildo, weighing it in his hand before popping open the lube and slathering it over the toy. He propped a foot up on the toilet seat lid to help himself get a better angle. He held the base of it securely in his hand, easing the tip of it into himself.

He turned to watch his boyfriends’ expressions over his shoulder as he began to fuck himself with the glass cock. Lance looked like he was on the verge of busting another nut and Shiro had drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. A swell of pride filled Keith’s chest as the dildo filled his ass. He let out an exaggerated moan just so he could see the way it made Shiro and Lance react.

“Fuck, this feels so good. Wish you could be the one fucking me open, Shiro.”

Shiro swallowed hard again, his adam’s apple bobbing with the action.

Keith continued his dirty talk. “Wanna feel you splitting me open. I want you deep in me, filling me up, making me full. You’d stretch me so good on that big cock of yours. Want you to cum deep inside me. Make me remember you for days.”

“I can make that happen,” Shiro all but growled.

Keith pulled the dildo out until only the tip was left inside him. “Yeah?”

“Yes, sir.”

Keith pushed the dildo back in, his knee buckling a little under the pleasure of his actions. “What if I don’t want you anymore? What if I want Lance instead?”

Lance let out a strangled sound. “Keith!”

“Hmm? Was there something you wanted, Lance?” Keith knew he was just teasing now, but he couldn’t stop himself from poking fun at his boyfriend.

Lance squirmed even more, whether it was because he needed to piss or because he was starting to get hard again and was looking for stimulation, Keith couldn’t tell. It didn’t really matter either way, though. Keith angled the dildo a bit, biting his lip as it brushed over that spot inside him. He turned his head, letting it hang, his chin resting on his chest. He focused more on finding that spot again and focused less on putting on a show.

“Shiro! Lance!” He cried out as he hit his prostate. He repeated the action, his legs shaking.

“Keith,” Shiro growled out behind him.

Keith huffed out a breath, looking over his shoulder. “Yes?”

The look on Shiro’s face was absolutely amazing. His expression was dark, his mouth pressed into a hard line and his glare smoldering.

“Come here,” Shiro commanded.

Keith laughed, the sound breaking Shiro’s expression and changing it from one of passion to one of confusion. “You think you’re in charge here, Takashi? Why don’t you try that again?”

Keith slowly extracted the dildo from himself, straightening up and pulling his foot off the toilet lid. He gave the toy a good rinse in the sink as he awaited Shiro’s response.

“I’m sorry, sir. I got carried away, sir. Please, let me make you feel good.”

Keith grinned, turning off the faucet and placing the dildo off to the side. “Much better.”

He picked up the lube again and fit his way in between Lance and Shiro in the tub. He popped open the cap on the lube, drizzling a gracious amount onto Shiro’s cock. He closed the bottle and tossed it onto the pile he’d brought in earlier. Then he turned his attention back to Shiro, wrapping a hand around Shiro’s length and spreading the lube over him.

“You’re gonna fuck me while I play with Lance, understand?”

Shiro nodded, his eyes shining at the promise of getting to be inside Keith. “Yes, sir.”

Keith turned so that he was facing Lance and beckoned his boyfriend to him. Lance eagerly complied, stepping forward until his body was flush with Keith’s. Keith brought a hand to Lance’s cheek, holding him steady as he leaned in to kiss him.

Keith reached behind himself, hand fumbling until he wrapped his fingers around Shiro. Without breaking his kiss with Lance, Keith positioned Shiro’s cock at his entrance and pushed back. He moaned into Lance’s mouth as Shiro filled him.

Lance pulled back to see Shiro thrusting into Keith as best he could with his arms still bound. Keith’s eyes closed in bliss and he held onto Lance’s hips to steady himself through Shiro’s fucking.

“Keith, please. Touch me,” Lance begged. Watching Keith being stuffed full of Shiro only served to make Lance harder than he ever thought possible.

Keith pressed himself harder against Lance, their lengths brushing together. Every time Shiro pushed forward into Keith, his and Lance’s cocks would grind together. The friction was delicious, but it wasn’t enough.

“Keith- Keith, please. _Touch me_.”

Keith didn’t have the mind to tease Lance for his begging. His brains had been turned to mush by Shiro’s dick. So he simply reached a hand between them, wrapping it around both of their lengths as he jerked them off together.

Shiro, seeing Keith and Lance’s actions, slowed his thrusts into a harsh grind so that the two boys wouldn’t be jostled as much. He tried to adjust his position as best he could without the use of his arms. He knew he’d found the right angle when Keith let out a sob-like moan. Shiro continued his grind, aiming right for that spot that’d made Keith call out so prettily.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Lance groaned, trying to thrust up into Keith’s grip. He whimpered, burying his face into the side of Keith’s neck as he did so. 

Keith turned his head, giving the side of Lance’s face a messy kiss. But he hadn’t let go of his grip on both of their lengths. He continued to move his hand over them both and Lance cried out at the stimulation.

“Keith, stop! Keith! I gotta piss, please!”

Keith ignored his pleas. He knew Lance would use his safeword if he really needed him to stop.

“Fuck, Keith. I’m serious! Please!”

Keith panted, his head dropping onto Lance’s shoulder. His eyes squeezed shut as he neared his orgasm.

“Keith- Keith, I can’t hold it!”

Keith let out a shaky breath. “So don’t. Let go. Come on, Lance.”

Lance whined, his breath ghosting over Keith’s neck. It took another couple of seconds before Keith felt it. Lance’s piss flowed hot over Keith’s own cock and hand.

Keith forced his eyes open, taking in the scene below him. He continued to move his hand over their members, Lance’s mess only turning him on more. The added wetness made the glide of his hand easier and he found himself shooting his load before Lance had even finished emptying his bladder.

Lance’s relief must have done something for Shiro, too, because his thrusts sped up and pushed Keith into overstimulation. He squeezed around Shiro’s cock inside him, his passage sensitive from his recent orgasm.

It didn’t take long before Shiro was hunching over Keith, filling him with his cum. Keith moaned as he felt Shiro’s cock twitching inside him before he pulled out. Keith could feel his release sliding out of him and down the insides of his thighs. His cock stirred in interest at the sensation, but he elected to ignore it.

Lance had long since finished and now stood in his own puddle, his legs sticky with drying fluid. Keith turned him around silently and undid his bindings. Lance flexed each wrist, turning back around and kissing Keith on the cheek.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Keith murmured.

Lance pulled away, casting a glance over Keith’s shoulder. “What about Shiro? He’s looking a little uncomfortable over there.”

Keith followed Lance’s gaze. Shiro was shifting from side to side and Keith realized he hadn’t emptied himself yet.

“Having trouble holding everything in, Shiro?” Lance teased.

Shiro huffed out a laugh. “Like you’re one to talk.”

Lance pouted, turning to Keith. “Let’s get him.”

They pounced on Shiro together, both of them pressing a hand into his abdomen. He grunted as they did so, trying to wiggle away from them, but unable to escape their collective grasp. He was at an extra disadvantage with his arms tied behind his back.

“Ah, shit. Keith! Lance! Stop! I can’t hold it if you- Fuck!” Shiro’s desperation quickly disappated as he let go, warm piss flowing over the trio’s legs.

Shiro moaned at the relief, grunting as Keith and Lance continued to massage his belly. 

“You’re so cute, Shiro,” Lance cooed as his stream trickled to an end. He pressed upwards to lay a quick peck on the corner of Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro flushed deeply, his chest and the tips of his ears going pink along with his cheeks.

“Okay, turn around, big guy.” Lance put his hands on Shiro’s waist, spinning him around. Keith and Lance pulled the bindings off of Shiro’s arms and tossed them out of the tub.

Lance pulled the shower curtain closed and Keith turned on the showerhead, letting warm water splash down onto them.

Shiro pulled both Keith and Lance into his arms, kissing each of them quickly. Then Lance turned to Keith, giving him a kiss as well.

“Happy birthday, Keith,” said Shiro.

Lance smiled softly at him. “Yeah. Happy birthday. We love you.”

Keith beamed at them. “I love you guys, too. Thank you for this. This was the best birthday ever.” He reached for the shampoo, handing the bottle over to Lance. “Okay, now help me clean my hair and wash Shiro’s cum out of my ass. I bought tickets for Knife Con and I don’t want to be late.”

The sound of the shampoo bottle hitting the floor echoed through the bathroom, though it wasn’t as loud as Shiro and Lance’s screech of, “YOU WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you add me on [Snapchat](https://www.snapchat.com/add/ztnbooks), I'll add you back and you can yell at me about Voltron. If you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments ^-^.


End file.
